Presently, an object is requested by a client device, but for various reasons (e.g., a click-off, a connection failure, a bit rate switch, etc.) the entire object is not completely downloaded to the client device. For example, a client may be requesting a video object and the user only views a portion of the video. When this occurs, the incomplete object (e.g., only a partial viewed video) is not able to be cached. Alternatively, the only partially downloaded object may be forced to be completely downloaded in order to cache the object.
Further, content delivery networks (CDNs) cache objects from various web (and other) sources (e.g., objects associated with universal resource locators (URLs)). As a cache fills up, the older cached objects are purged from the cache to free space for fresh cache objects. In addition, either the entire object must be cached or none of the object is cached. Thus, for at least these reasons, improvements in the art are needed.